


Ahora que eres todos los amigos

by Summersgone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Isolation, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summersgone/pseuds/Summersgone
Summary: Cuando tu amante puede desaparecer cuando se le da la gana, es difícil mantenerse cuerdo. En su retiro, Sniper empieza a darse cuenta de esto.
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Ahora que eres todos los amigos

**Author's Note:**

> El título es de un verso de [esta canción de Silvio Rodríguez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYr9dHplQQo)... más o menos. Y la idea en general parte de [esta canción de The Gratuful Dead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnaLD_raerM), porque la versión en concierto de la canción me gusta mucho y me llega bien duro.
> 
> No tengo las neuronas para escribir SniperSpy, así que espero que lo disfruten.

_ Las partículas de polvo se acumulan dentro de la taza de café. #1 Sniper, en rojo y en mayúsculas, está escrito alrededor del pequeño contenedor de cerámica. Está manchada ligeramente, y tiene una dentada minúscula en su borde. El café que tiene adentro es amargo y potente, frío por el descuido de su dueño.  _

_ Una conmoción perturba la superficie del líquido, creando olas diminutas en la laguna cafeinada. En un costado, escondidos entre las sombras, dos personas se deslizan, se mueven: el propietario de la taza, y el Spy del equipo enemigo. Ambos están contra el muro de madera, el Sniper siendo sujetado por el Spy. Entre sus brazos, el francotirador se retuerce. _

_ Ninguno de los dos tiene intenciones de matar. _

_ El Sniper tiene sus ojos cerrados, sus gafas deslizándose poco a poco sobre su nariz. Su aliento se escapa en pequeñas bocanadas, procurando no hacer ruido alguno, por más difícil que sea. Una mano se desliza bajo su camisa, sobre los vellos de su pecho, entre las comisuras de sus músculos. Sniper tiembla un poco, conteniendo los ruidos de su garganta. No quiere abrir los ojos, temiendo que las sensaciones, olores y sonidos se evaporaran entre la luz y la oscuridad.  _

_ —Todo está bien, Lawrence. Todo está bien. _

_ El agente detrás de él le susurra al oído, para calmarlo, tenerlo amansado y complacido. Su enemigo sabe que ese es el trato que Lawrence prefiere, y no puede hacer más que asentir y acceder. Siente la tela de una máscara sobre su cuello, cerca de su quijada. El calor de una lengua, la suavidad de unos labios. La hebilla de su cinturón se afloja, escucha cómo baja su cremallera poco a poco, y otra mano se sumerge dentro de su ropa interior. El Spy lo acerca aún más a él, haciéndole saber cuánto lo desea entre palabras misteriosas y ardorosas caricias. Lawrence siente cómo su mente se esfuma cuando los dedos de su amante aprietan uno de sus pezones.  _

Y Lawrence deja de recordar.

<<<<+>>>>

Hay un malecón, bordeado por un boulevard adornado de lámparas y palmas. La laguna se forma entre los puentes y los muelles, y más allá del horizonte sobre el océano, el Sol se oculta en un incandescente atardecer. Caminar hasta acá no había sido molestia, ciudades pequeñas como esta eran perfectas para caminatas vespertinas sin un rumbo en específico. 

Lawrence no sabía con precisión dónde estaba - o sí sabía. Conocía el nombre de la ciudad, pero convenientemente lo había olvidado. No era relevante, de cualquier manera. Estaba solo en ese lugar, su contrato terminado y con una nueva identidad. Cuando le preguntaron a dónde quería ir a pasar su retiro, pidió por alguna pequeña ciudad costera. Su dinero, ensangrentado y ganado a costa de las vidas de otros, había ido a parar a una cuenta a la que él tenía acceso. 

Aunque, Lawrence prefería no pensar en eso. Optaba por vagar en sus ratos libres, desde el momento en que despertaba hasta que necesitara dormir: un verdadero privilegio, tener tanto tiempo a su disposición. Lawrence pensó que lo merecía, y jamás se sintió mal por eso.

De todas las cosas que entraban por su mente, rara vez pensaba en su antigua profesión y sus compañeros. Esa tarde fue una de esas lejanas ocasiones que lo hacía. El Sol continuaba desapareciendo, manchando con luz las nubes y el océano. En ese momento, se parecía un poco a los soles del desierto. Irse a vivir tan cerca del mar para tratar de olvidar las secas llanuras e infinitas estepas había funcionado hasta cierto punto. Lawrence continuó observando el atardecer.

Algo estaba a punto de entrar en su mente, recuerdos vívidos, recuerdos distantes. Nunca sintió un particular apego por las personas con las que trabajó, pero el intrínseco compañerismo implícito entre las batallas era innegable, casi hacía que se extrañaran aquellos días frenéticos. Aún siendo imposible morir, Lawrence podía decir que murió, vió el infierno, y regresó por más. 

El viento arreció, meciendo las altas palmas, levantando un poco de arena y alborotando el aroma de la sal. Su mirada se nubló. Tal vez era hora de marcharse. Al voltear, alzó su rostro, y al final del boulevard, había un hombre. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Lawrence no podría confundir aquella silueta jamás.

Era Spy. El Spy enemigo, para ser más exactos. De pie, solo, erguido e inalcanzable. Estaba lejos, y de lo poco que distinguía eran las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, los faldones de su traje alborotados por el viento. Lawrence lo recordaba como su amante en su entonces trabajo, pero no había vuelto a ver al hombre desde que todos partieron en distintas direcciones. No recordaba haberle dicho a dónde iría. No lo había hecho. Tampoco recordaba haberse despedido de él, si pasaron una última noche juntos, o solamente fueron corteses uno con el otro antes de esfumarse de sus bases. Esos recuerdos se habían vuelto difusos, ausentes de melancolía. 

En silencio, Lawrence siguió mirando a su Spy, barriendo su cerebro por palabras que decir. Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, el boulevard estaba vacío. Súbitamente, no estaba muy seguro si vió a su Spy del todo. Quería gritar, patear el suelo y saltar desde el borde del malecón; Lawrence quería asegurarse de que todavía existía, sentir cualquier cosa solo para dejar de recordar.

<<<<+>>>>

Las noches se arrastraban como alquitrán en el asfalto, lentas y espesas, llenas de reflejos similares a estrellas y pequeños destellos en el firmamento. El calor no era sorpresa, solamente la humedad que se adhería a su ropa y a su piel, haciendo insoportable la sensación de estar despierto e insufrible el tratar de dormir. Lawrence se deshizo de su camper antes de retirarse, y adquirió un minúsculo cuarto en el centro de la ciudad. Podía soportar el hervor del Sol sobre la arena y las rocas, pero comparar eso al azote del calor tropical era distinto, y estar refundido en aquel cuartucho no le ayudaba en gran medida. Antes de salir esa noche, metió una docena de billetes grandes en su bolsillo y salió andando al centro. 

No tardó mucho en llegar a una cantina de mala muerte cerca de los muelles. El aroma a pescado se mezclaba con el de basura, las luces eran tenues y los muebles estaban a medio caer. Las condiciones de aquel lugar eran poco agradables, y cualquier persona con algo de  _ estándares _ iría a buscar algo mejor. Lawrence ya no era un profesional, ya no tenía porqué pretender tener gustos refinados o un paladar exquisito. Alcohol era alcohol, después de todo, con que estuviera frío y dentro de una botella, era suficiente. Llevaba ya dos y media, y las cucarachas que corrían sobre el suelo empezaron a parecerles divertidas. Tomó un largo trago, y necesitaba más.

En algún momento, Lawrence había dejado de ver bien. Los números del reloj en su muñeca se habían vuelto borrosos, y le era imposible saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Se sentía cansado, adolorido en alguna parte de su pecho. Tosió un par de veces, y una lágrima brotó de su ojo. Con una mano temblorosa se quitó sus gafas para limpiar su rostro. El sudor y las lágrimas se habían mezclado sobre sus pestañas y mejillas, entre las restos de su barba. La humedad en sus dedos sabía a sal. 

Las luces habían bajado, dejando casi a oscuras el diminuto local. Era ya hora de partir, y al levantar su cabeza, Lawrence enfocó su vista en un oscuro rincón, donde solo había una mesa con una silla, un hombre que no debía de estar ahí la ocupaba. Lawrence quería vomitar. Sobre la mesa de aquella persona había un cenicero de ébano, reluciente como sus finos zapatos, elegante como su corbata, inmaculado como su traje. El mundo había desaparecido, y en aquel vacío, Lawrence solo podía ver a esa persona, a su Spy, sonriéndole plácidamente a través de la nada. 

Una hora más tarde, Lawrence caminaba con pesadez a lo largo de un callejón. Apoyaba su mano sobre el muro, buscando equilibrarse para no desplomarse y partirse la cara. Salió del callejón, bajo la intensa luz de un poste. Polillas e insectos se arremolinaban alrededor de la lámpara, y Lawrence pegó su frente a la superficie metálica de la estructura. Una violenta arcada hizo que se inclinara al frente y empezara a vomitar, expulsando lo poco que había comido en ese día y lo mucho que había bebido. 

Pudo contemplar su rostro en el espeso charco de desperdicio a sus pies, y se preguntó a dónde había ido a parar después de todos los años que pasó en los desiertos y bosques y bases. Qué había sido de él, de sus compañeros. Qué habría sido de él y su Spy. 

Trató de enderezarse, y siguió caminando sobre la calle. El Sol se asomaba en el este, entintando las fachadas de los edificios y las faldas de las nubes. 

<<<<+>>>>

_ Lo que solían hacer, en los días de otoño y de invierno, era irse en su camper hacia cualquier parte, terminando en medio de un páramo lejos de las bases. Para ese momento, ya era de noche. No había ninguna luz a su alrededor, solo las estrellas y la luna, y ocasionalmente, una fogata en el suelo. Sniper sabía cómo hacer que las fogatas duraran horas y horas, pero esa ocasión desistieron, quedándose dentro de la cabina para fumar, platicar, o cualquier cosa para la que estuvieran de humor. El frío nocturno del desierto se había sumado a la ligera sensación invernal propia de aquella temporada; para Sniper ya era demasiada baja la temperatura, y Spy no insistió.  _

_ Ambos hombres eran reservados, prefiriendo su compañía antes que la de alguien más. En ciertas noches, se buscaban después del combate, solo para irse a hacer algo agradable, entre ellos dos. Amanecerían juntos, lejos de las bases, enredados entre brazos y piernas desnudos, cicatrices al aire, en la vulnerabilidad que solo se conoce en los brazos de otro. _

_ La cabina estaba fría, y a excepción de las puntas brillantes de sus cigarrillos, estaban completamente a oscuras. Su cena fue en un merendero cerca de la autopista, y después, salieron del camino, directo a la estepa del desierto. Platicaron en el trayecto, y un poco más al llegar a su indeterminado destino. Permanecieron en silencio, colocando sus colillas al terminar de fumar dentro de un cenicero sobre el tablero. El Australiano se dió por satisfecho y cerró sus ojos por un corto momento. _

_ Sniper bostezó, encendiendo la radio para tratar de escuchar algo en medio de la nada. Giró el sintonizador con delicadeza, y tal vez con algo de suerte, encontraría una estación mágica, de esas que pasan canciones nunca antes escuchadas por otra persona. Absorto en esa idea, continuó manipulando el aparato. A su derecha, Spy movió su mano. Estaba a punto de extinguir su cigarrillo sobre los nudillos de Sniper. El francotirador gritó, y retrocedió acunando su mano contra su pecho.  _ __  
  


_ —¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿No ves el maldito cenicero? _

_ Su acompañante se rió, lanzando la colilla al recipiente y reclinándose en el asiento.  _

_ —No tienes porqué encender ese aparato, estamos bien así, ¿no crees? _

_ Gruñendo entre dientes, Sniper masajeó sus dedos lentamente. Dirigió su mirada al paisaje frente a él, a la arena color azul, a la maleza adormecida, al horizonte entenebrecido. Suspiró, y se rascó su mejilla. A su izquierda, el Francés volvió a hablar. _

_ —¿Puedes ver algún animal moviéndose, Lawrence?  _

_ Era extraño escuchar su nombre tan lejos de casa, pero Spy tenía una manera tan particular de decirlo que siempre le arrebataba las palabras por unos momentos. Sniper contestó. _

_ —No soy un búho, Spook, _

_ Antes de continuar, aguardó, pensando que algo se movería de repente. _

_ —De todos modos, necesitaría equipo para ver de noche. Es muy difícil cazar así. _

_ La risa de su agente hizo que volteara a verlo. Oírlo reír mientras estaba con él era completamente distinto a verlo carcajear mientras apuñalaba a alguien en el campo de batalla. Se sentía único, siendo solamente él quien atestiguaba a su espía mientras reía genuinamente.  _

_ —Eso te favorecería, ¿no crees, Sniper? Seguramente disfrutarías de ser un búho más que ser un hombre. _

_ Se quedó pensando, tratando de diluir la malicia del comentario para poder responderle.  _

_ —Lawrence, mira, ahí afuera. _

_ Su Spy puso su mano sobre su muslo, apuntando hacia afuera. Sniper volteó a donde su Spy le indicaba, disfrutando de la proximidad del hombre, el calor que empezaba a extenderse dentro de él. Sobre el desierto, había un coyote. El animal olisqueaba entre las rocas y los diminutos arbustos, buscando algo que comer en las escasas horas que el Sol no refulgía en el cielo.  _

_ Medio minuto después, a Sniper al fin se le ocurrió algo que decirle a su Spy. _

_ —Creo que tú eres más búho que yo, Spy. _

_ El espía solo volvió a reír. Lawrence envolvió su mano entre la suya, y la noche jamás diría lo que pasó después entre ellos dos. _

<<<<+>>>>

La ciudad terminaba con una modesta carretera cerca de la playa. En los días de verano, la costa se colmaba de turistas y locales, de pequeñas sombrillas multicolor clavadas en la arena, cometas en el cielo atados a largos y delgados cordeles, a la gente sumergida en las olas del mar. Todo esto sucedía en verano, y Lawrence sabía que estaban en primavera; la playa y la carretera estaban vacías, el viento sobre el agua alzando espuma, corriendo encima de la arena. Las huellas de Lawrence desaparecían de la orilla momentos después de haber sido creadas, tragadas por el vaivén del agua. 

Casi del otro lado de la playa, había un espigón, su largo brazo penetrando el océano. Si ese no era el rumbo al que Lawrence quería llegar, ahora lo era. Caminó un largo rato bajo el Sol de mediodía, su antiguo y fiel sombrero sobre su cabeza, sus gafas gastadas y descoloridas protegiendo sus ojos. Tardó tanto tiempo como pudo percibir en llegar a la punta de concreto del andador sobre el mar, tomando asiento sobre el extremo izquierdo de una banca de madera bajo un techo de concreto. Los pilares a los costados del angosto asiento también eran de concreto, forrados por carteles viejos de publicidad descolorida. Dejó que se cerraran sus ojos por un momento, reclinándose sobre el pilar a su lado y apoyando su cabeza con pesadez. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, bajó la mirada al agua del mar, concentrándose en los enceguecedores destellos que desprendía.

Nunca en su vida había estado tan cerca de la costa. Pasó toda su niñez y adolescencia en una diminuta granja, lejos de la civilización y las personas que la poblaban. Por muchos años, los océanos que Lawrence solamente podía contemplar estaban impresos en hojas de papel, y entender su agobiante inmensidad solo era comparable a la misma del cielo. Cuando comenzó a viajar a otras partes del mundo, no sentía la necesidad de saciar esa curiosidad, y solo hasta su retiro tuvo la idea de hacerlo. Quizá algo empezaba a dejar de funcionar en su cabeza. Permaneció quieto, sintiendo cómo en su cabeza sus pensamientos se asentaban. El viento había dejado de soplar, y el océano se detuvo.

Su madre solía decir que el agua siempre se llevaba las cosas malas del mundo, limpiándolo de todo mal y aliviando cualquier dolor. En las ocasiones que iban a algún lago - lejanas entre sí - Lawrence se sumergía en el fondo, conteniendo su aliento, contemplando la superficie desde la profundidad. Solo así, pensaba él, su corazón atormentado saldría libre de todo lo que le plagaba, de las dudas y los miedos propios de la niñez. Décadas después, Lawrence aún podía recordar esos tontos razonamientos. ¿Sería demasiado idiota meter su cabeza al agua en este momento?

—No tienes que hacerlo,  _ Lawrence. _

Una voz le habló desde el otro lado de la banca. Una parvada de gaviotas cruzó el firmamento, en forma de flecha y hacia el sur. El rastro de aquellas aves desapareció detrás de la cabeza de Spy, quien estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas, una mano sobre la otra, sonriéndole plácidamente, como solía hacerlo cada vez que algo le parecía gracioso. 

Sin embargo, esa no fue la sorpresa. A Lawrence le sorprendió escuchar su nombre, de esa manera tan singular que solo una persona podría remedar sin hacerlo. No podía enfocarse en ningún punto del rostro de su Spy, así que se concentró en la punta de sus relucientes zapatos. Las palabras que quería decir - que necesitaba decir - no venían a él, y respiraba en silencio, percibiendo el rumor del océano por sobre todas las cosas.

—Vienes aquí solo, ¿y después qué? ¿Dónde vas a ir a parar, Lawrence?

Una mano que no era la suya (llena de callos, cicatrices, una marca distintiva en la uña de su pulgar) se alzó para secar el sudor de su frente, para acomodar su sombrero. Sus gafas se cayeron, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, otra mano que no era suya (envuelta en un guante, precisa de movimientos y ágil al expresarse) los atrapó antes de que pudieran estrellarse contra el suelo. Lawrence volteó hacia arriba, cara a cara con su Spy. Sus gafas estaban sobre la banca, intactas.

—¿Qué haré ahora contigo, Lawrence?

Había vuelto a soplar el viento, y Lawrence estaba completamente solo en aquella banca, en el lejano espigón sobre el mar. 

Si hubiera sido una clase distinta de hombre, en ese momento se habría echado a llorar.

<<<<+>>>>

_ Muy rara vez utilizaban sus armas fuera del campo de batalla. A Sniper le disgustaba tener que sacar su pesado rifle, solo para ajustarlo y limpiarlo después de haber acabado, y a Spy se le hacía innecesario llevar sus revólveres a otra parte, a menos que los necesitara. _

_ —Además, tengo esto. _

_ Decía Spy mientras sacaba uno de sus cuchillos o navajas, haciéndolos girar con agilidad entre sus dedos. Sniper no pensaba en lo poco prácticos e ineficientes que eran las armas blancas, solo en lo hábil que era Spy para hacerlas bailar con sus manos. Además, él sabía de primera mano lo letales que podían llegar a ser cuando la persona adecuada las utilizaba.  _

_ Un fin de semana, los dos se montaron dentro del camper. En esa ocasión, habían terminado en una base cerca de un bosque: muchos árboles, animales, un clima agradable para los dos. Decidieron irse juntos para pasar dos noches acampando, de la mejor manera en que Sniper podía acomodarlos a ambos dentro de su vehículo, subsistiendo de lo que cazara en un día o lo que trajera en el refrigerador. Si Spy tenía queja alguna por la comodidad del asunto, jamás la expresó.  _

_ Estuvieron bien la primera noche, cenando un par de liebres y una lata de frutas surtidas; bebieron algo del vino que trajo el agente, vertido en tazas de cerámica; antes de pasar a hacer otra cosa, charlaron sobre municiones, silenciadores, los antiguos y más difíciles contratos que habían tomado antes de este. Su naturaleza era competir, quién era el mejor y más letal, pero comparar sus oficios no era fructífero, así que se delimitaron a anécdotas graciosas o torpes errores que, en retrospectiva, pudieron haber evitado con facilidad. _

_ De entre todas las cosas que se dijeron entre los dos, una resaltó para Sniper por la apenada manera en que Spy habló. _

_ —Mi puntería es pésima, debo admitir. Adoro utilizar mi cañón de mano, pero me temo que no soy ningún francotirador nato como tú, Lawrence. _

_ En la noche, horas después de que se retiraran para dormir, el Australiano seguía pensando en aquellas palabras. No podía entender por qué, pero por un largo rato giraron dentro de su cabeza hasta que concilió el sueño. Entre la inconsciencia y la vigilia, tuvo una idea sobre algo que hacer durante el día de mañana. Era probable que a su Spy le agradara lo que Lawrence tenía que proponerle. _

_ Acercaron su campamento a una pradera en el lindero del bosque. Había un par de troncos caídos y forrados por musgo, perfectos para hacer de bancas y para lo que Sniper tenía planeado.  _

_ Una agradable brisa soplaba desde el norte. El matorral se mecía como el océano, verde y vasto. Ninguna ave pasaría después de que empezaran a hacer ruido, pero eso no era problema. Preparó café para los dos y se sentó afuera, esperando a que su Spy terminara de vestirse para empezar el día. Después de su desayuno, descansaron un rato antes de iniciar. No pasaba de medio día cuando Lawrence echó a andar lejos de su vehículo con una bolsa entre sus manos.  _

_ Sniper había colocado tres latas de cerveza y una de café a poco más de 500 metros de su campamento. Iba a darle unas lecciones de tiro al agente, quizá solo así mejoraría su cuestionable puntería. Iban a utilizar su rifle, recién ensamblado y limpio; quería evitar cualquier percance, maximizar la eficiencia del arma para su Spy. Volvió al campamento, y su acompañante estaba ya examinando el barril del pesado rifle.  _

_ —Primero tienes que cargarlo, pero no estamos aquí para eso, _

_ Lawrence señaló una caja de municiones mientras hablaba. Tomó su arma de las manos de Spy, cargándola con una bala.  _

_ —Recárgate sobre el tronco, vamos a comenzar.  _

_ —¿Tendré que dispararle a esas latas? _

_ —Ajá. No es tan difícil, anda. _

_ Dejó que se familiarizara aún más con el rifle, con el gatillo y la culata, con el condenado cerrojo. Le gustaba cómo analizaba la pieza más preciada de su equipo. Bajó la mirada cuando los dedos de su amante se deslizaron sobre el cañón, hasta la punta, deteniéndose en la boquilla, bajando nuevamente a la empuñadura. No había nada de lascivo en eso, aunque para Lawrence era tan obsceno como otras cosas. Se concentró en el césped debajo de ellos, arrancándolo por pedacitos con los dedos. _

_ —¿Cómo ajusto la mira? ¿Sniper? _

_ —Vale, tienes esto aquí, ¿sí?-- _

_ Comenzó a explicarle los detalles de su arma, las cosas más básicas para que pudiera usarla. Su objetivo no era convertir a su Spy en otro francotirador como él, solamente instruirlo en los puntos básicos para adquirir mayor precisión al disparar. En menos de cinco minutos, el agente ya estaba atisbando a través del lente, respirando pausadamente. Sniper quedó recostado a su lado, con una mano sobre su cadera, justo encima de la línea de su cinturón. Ciertamente, su Spy se estaba tomando su tiempo. _

_ —¿A qué le piensas disparar, Spook? _

_ —A la lata de tu insípido café.  _

_ —Mmm. Bueno, no tenemos prisa.  _

_ Sniper cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en la tela del traje de su amante, en la rugosidad del tronco, en el sonido del viento volando entre los árboles. Trató de pensar en lo que harían esta noche, mañana en la mañana, lo que harían antes de partir a sus respectivas bases. Entre todo eso, se le ocurrió que su Spy no necesitaba lecciones de tiro, al menos no de parte de Sniper; lo que necesitaba era a alguien que utilizara armas similares a la suya. Un rifle difícilmente se asemejaba a un revólver.  _

_ ¿Por qué habrá accedido, entonces, a que le ofreciera consejos para refinar su puntería? _

_ Lawrence abrió sus ojos. El Spy seguía apuntándole a algo, concentrado en el cristal del telescopio. Estaba tan enfocado, imperturbable. Ni siquiera en medio de los combates tenía esa expresión tan seria.  _

_ —Ten cuidado con el culatazo, Spook. Es algo fuerte, así que estate listo. _

_ El repentino sonido de un disparo sorprendió a ambos. Sniper se sobresaltó en su lugar, y Spy cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Quizá el Francés se había asustado más, el estruendo del cañón de un rifle no se equiparaba al de un arma de mano. Lawrence volvió a acomodarse y volteó a ver a sus objetivos, todos intactos.  _

_ Oh. _

_ —Je je je je, mira nada más, ¡Spy! ¡No puedo creer que fallaras eso! _

_ La risa del Australiano empezó a acrecentarse, muy a pesar del disgusto de su amante. Spy volteó a verlo con veneno en su mirada, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando sus labios en una profunda mueca de disgusto.  _

_ —Es difícil apuntar mientras alguien parlotea a mi lado. _

_ —¡Ja! ¿A eso le llamas apuntar? Dios, hazte un favor y consíguete unos lentes, los necesitas más que yo, _

_ Sniper giraba su cabeza mientras su estómago continuaba estremeciéndose con residuos de sus carcajadas. No estaba seguro sobre qué le daba más risa, si el hecho de que su Spy fallara a dispararle a un objetivo inerte o su acídica reacción a haber errado en un tiro tan sencillo.  _

_ —Está bien, necesitas ser un hombre de verdad para disparar un arma como esa. _

_ Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de sus labios, Lawrence sintió cómo su cuerpo era empujado hacia el suelo. Su cabeza golpeó con el pasto y el impacto lo aturdió por un par de segundos. El choque también le había arrebatado el aliento, y trató de enderezarse, pero una mano se posaba sobre su pecho, y un peso muy familiar se hizo presente sobre su cadera. Volteó hacia arriba, y era Spy quien se sentaba encima de él. Esta era una posición en la que ya habían estado más de una ocasión, aunque las circunstancias actuales eran drásticamente distintas. _

_ El agente arrastró su mano lentamente sobre la camisa de Sniper, arrugando un poco la tela a su paso y dejando un rastro de calor sobre la piel de Lawrence. Su voz adquirió ese tono tan característicamente íntimo, casi como lo hacía momentos antes de apuñalar a Sniper durante las peleas diarias, o cerca de media noche, cuando compartían la cama más que para dormir. _

_ —Oh Lawrence, ¿un hombre de verdad, dices?, _

_ Continuó descendiendo, deteniéndose sobre la hebilla de Sniper antes de continuar. _

_ —Entonces, déjame enseñarte cómo se siente un hombre de verdad. _

_ A veces, las cosas que Spy decía sonaban tremendamente ridículas, pero Sniper sabía muy bien cuándo era prudente abrir la boca y replicar, y cuándo no. Le gustaba escucharlas, de todos modos, por más extrañas y fuera de lugar que fueran. Siempre que las dirigiera a él, y solo a él. Todas las atenciones que pudiera darle, Lawrence deseaba que se las otorgara únicamente a él, por tanto tiempo como fuera posible. _

_ Su cinturón ya no estaba en su lugar, y el calor de unos guantes de cuero comenzó a hacerse presente debajo de su camisa y sobre su cremallera. Un quedo gemido brotó desde su garganta, y ambos agradecieron estar lejos de las bases aquel día. _

__ <<<<+>>>>

Era difícil aclimatarse a un estilo de vida tan sedentario y pacífico. Lawrence había pensado que la vida después de su retiro sería idílica para él: pasar largos ratos en silencio, taciturno y ponderante, viendo al horizonte o a la nada, horas y horas sentado bajo la sombra del Sol. El hipotético futuro donde disfrutaría de todos esos lujos no existía, nunca existió. En el largo transcurso de las tardes, su cabeza se llenaba de extrañas imágenes que no pertenecían a ese momento. Espejismos aparecían en los rincones de su mirada, y Lawrence lo último que quería hacer era mirar. 

Sobre el suelo sucio de su cuarto se proyectan sombras, largas y transparentes, imágenes invisibles de objetos más allá del mundo tangible. Tomar su ametralladora ya no era posible, ni utilizar su rifle o su kukri. Tal vez en un principio estaban ahí, pero en algún momento dejaron de estarlo, y solo quedan los callos en sus manos para demostrar que alguna vez utilizó arma alguna.

Esas son las mismas manos que Lawrence ya no reconocía tan a menudo, como debería de ser. En las mañanas, sobre su catre mugroso, observa un par de extremidades adheridas a él. Inmóviles, indiferentes. Los ojos en sus cuencas, los labios encima de su mentón, las orejas a sus costados; es lo poco que todavía Lawrence siente en su control, lo que no se le ha deslizado entre sus manos. Lawrence trataba de hacer un recuento sobre todo lo que ha perdido, pero no tardaba mucho en concluir que lo perdió todo hace tiempo, y él ni siquiera se dió cuenta. 

Para ser un asesino, se necesitaban de estándares, de disciplina y de control, y lo que Lawrence carecía en estos días (o meses, o años) era de todo eso, lo que constituía su persona. 

Cuando Lawrence trataba de recordar el olor de la sangre, no lo lograba. Ni su olor, ni su color, ni su sabor ferroso sobre el filo de su kukri. Sangre que no era de él, pero era igual de preciada. 

Lawrence se preguntó, entonces, si saborear su propia sangre ayudaría a su mente a volver. 

<<<<+>>>>

El mundo se había vuelto extraño, Lawrence supuso. Los años que pasó en Mann Co., pocos en comparación a su vida entera, desfiguraron su antigua percepción de la vida, de las personas, de su propia mortalidad. Su reflejo era extraño, igual al de un cuerpo que envejecía a través de los días, marcado por las cicatrices del tiempo y de la violencia. Ya no era la misma persona de antaño, malos hábitos conjugados con mañas despiadadas, una sed de sangre reutilizada para una profesión. Lo que para él y otros era normal, para el resto del mundo era inaceptable. ¿Cómo es que todo había salido tan mal?

En el alba, la luz del Sol irrumpía dentro de su habitación con rayos enceguecedores, un Sol picante que no conocía la oscuridad. Lawrence no dormía en las noches, y veía esa luz entrar su cuarto desde los sucios cristales de su ventana, consumiendo el techo y las paredes, desgarrando las tinieblas dentro de su mente, deshaciendo los recuerdos que solo la noche parecía evocar. 

La insomne vigía le concedía la curiosa dicha de revisitar memorias y sucesos de hace mucho - de los días llenos de intranquilidad y sorpresas, de chistes sucios y cenas someras, veladas a la luz de las fogatas compartidas entre él y los ocho miembros de su equipo. Sí, las cosas que vivió en aquellos tiempos de pronto parecían ser demasiado fantásticas para ser verdaderas. ¿Y cómo no podrían serlo? Con máquinas que resucitaban a los muertos, químicos que los sanaban en un santiamén, la blasfema capacidad de sentirse como un dios. 

Parecía ser más la narrativa de un sueño, incoherente y dictaminado por la lógica incomprensible de una mente enferma. 

Pero no podían serlo del todo, ¿o sí? No, claramente no. Incluso su desgastada cordura se aferraba a sensaciones y visiones que podía palpar sin cerrar sus ojos. Había perdido mucho en estos últimos años, pero todavía se sujetaba eso que Lawrence consideraba importante para él, para su mutilado corazón. Dentro de su pecho, algo se contraía con esos recuerdos.

Todavía podía sentir el cuero entre sus dedos, la superficie de un guante deslizándose sobre su palma, sujetándolo con una fuerza distinta a la suya. Aún sentía la presencia invisible a su lado, el curioso aroma de un cigarrillo incorpóreo mientras contemplaba el atardecer sobre la llanura del desierto. Él podía sentir la lluvia tibia serpentear en su pelo, sobre su cuello y hasta su espalda, escuchando los inconformes gritos de su amante mientras el diluvio continuaba sobre ellos. A su mente volvían las innumerables ocasiones que pasó en el techo de su camper, intercambiando historias con un pretencioso Francés.

_ En ese momento, incluso con sus ojos vendados, podía ver sombras bailando detrás de sus párpados. La noche transcurría afuera de la base, y Lawrence había accedido a utilizar su habitación designada en vez de dormir en su casa rodante. Las sábanas bajo sus piernas eran ásperas, podía sentir los resortes de su colchón, y la almohada dejaba mucho que desear. Oh, pero las cosas que podía hacer aquí sin un techo con el que golpear. Vendado, esperaba las indicaciones de su Spy, inseguro y ansioso de lo que pasaría a continuación.  _

_ Escuchaba a alguien desplazarse sobre la duela, en sigilo. Un peso se asentó a su lado sobre la cama, y a tan corta distancia, logró percibir la calidez de un cuerpo junto a él. Las manos desnudas del agente tomaron las de Sniper entre las suyas, elevándolas poco a poco. Sniper podía sentir lo curiosamente suaves que eran, muy a pesar de su cruel ocupación. También podía sentir su pulso, fuerte y acelerado, inusual para una persona como Spy. De entre todas las cosas que hacían, Lawrence siempre ansiaba por esto: en medio de las tinieblas, vendado y desprotegido, su Spy le permitía tocar su rostro desnudo. _

_ Cada detalle lo absorbía, los hacía suyos para la posteridad: las líneas sobre su frente y al lado de su boca, las cicatrices en su mejilla, los vellos de su barba, su pelo extraordinariamente corto, la curva sonriente de sus labios bajo la punta de sus dedos. No permanecía mucho en un solo sitio, optando por moverse lentamente y a conciencia. Hasta que sentía el peso del otro avanzar sobre él, detenía sus atenciones y se dejaba consumir. En toda la noche mantenía la venda en su rostro, y si por accidente era removida, entonces hacía lo mejor para mantener sus ojos cerrados. Lawrence jamás vería aquello que su Spy todavía no deseaba mostrar, y para él eso estaba bien.  _

_ Había concluido hace tiempo que lo amaba, lo amaba como jamás podría amar a otro. También se le había ocurrido que los hombres como él no se enamoraban de otras personas. Fantasías a medio cocer en noches solitarias, cuerpos anónimos con los que pasar el rato, sus propias manos para calmar sus impulsos más naturales. No había esperado conocer a alguien aquí y a su edad. Lawrence no creía en la suerte, pero en caso de que existiera, esta había sido la única ocasión en que la fortuna le sonrió. _

Mentirse hasta ahora había sido inútil, incluso en su decadente condición. Lawrence estaba muy seguro de que había perdido algo más que sus sentidos. En su corazón apareció un pozo profundo, y la vida que aún le quedaba iba derramándose desde ahí.

<<<<+>>>>

Se había vuelto complejo distinguir el tiempo. Todos los días eran oscuros - las mañanas nubladas y las noches eternas hacían poco por diferenciarse entre sí; mantener sus ojos abiertos había dejado de ser importante. Tal vez así moriría antes y dejaría su ridícula vida atrás. 

Alrededor de su cuarto se acumulaban botellas de cristal vacías, su contenido derramado o consumido hace días (o semanas, o meses). El fuerte hedor de sudor y mugre se mezclaba con el de comida podrida, sumándose al de basura que se acumulaba en los rincones. Había una gotera en el grifo de la cocina, y el agua se vertía incansablemente sobre una pila considerable de platos mohosos. Lawrence se mantenía sentado en el suelo, observando el muro frente a él derrumbarse sin caer, sosteniendo sus propias manos para sentir algo que no fuera la dureza indiferente del piso. Había perdido sus lentes y su sombrero hace tiempo, quedándose casi desnudo a excepción de bóxers raídos y una camiseta manchada de sangre y vómito. 

Una ocasión había mordido su lengua con mucha fuerza, solo con la intención de saborear algo más que alcohol y agua de mar - siguió repitiéndolo, reabriendo la herida cada vez que empezaba a olvidar. La herida no sanaba, y una infección poderosa comenzaba a manifestarse en forma de fiebres y escalofríos. 

—...Al menos,

Hablaba en su soledad, monólogos que ni él llegaba a escuchar.

—Al menos aún sé que… Que…,

Un trueno lejano se quejó sobre la ciudad. Las enormes nubes de tormenta se aproximaban hacia la costa, anunciándose con una llovizna tibia y ligera. Los techos de los edificios y las casas empezaron a mancharse de pequeños puntos, y el olor de asfalto mojado se hizo presente en las calles. Arriba, en su vivienda, las ventanas de Lawrence estaban completamente abiertas. Las gotas entraron, cayendo sobre los brazos y piernas del pobre hombre.

Hacía falta más que eso para arrancar a Lawrence de sus trances.

El viento golpeaba los cristales, arreciando el ritmo del aguacero, elevando la intensidad de la tromba que se iba a precipitar. A Lawrence esto ya no le era importante, quedándose en su sitio con la mirada perdida en algo que no estaba ahí. Los aullidos de la ventisca y el golpeteo del agua sobre el techo quedaron enmudecidos por los mantras mentales de Lawrence, frases sin sentido que se repetía en su cabeza sin saber lo que significaban, si alguna vez significaron algo para alguien. 

Ni siquiera estaba seguro si las dijo alguna vez. No podía saber si realmente había tenido una vida (una vida, una profesión, una pasión) que no fuera aquella en la que se encontraba. Su rostro ya le era desconocido, su cuerpo había dejado de ser suyo, su dolor se mermaba con el frío que no sentía y el calor que le sofocaba. Lawrence mordía su labio, y saboreó algo más que saliva y amargura. 

Si empezó a llorar, Lawrence no lo pudo notar: la lluvia entraba indiscriminadamente a su morada, bañando todo su cuerpo por igual; solo se dio cuenta por el sabor de la sal que se mezclaba al del hierro. 

Tosió una vez, dos veces, tres veces más, salpicando la sangre sobre su regazo y el suelo. Con cada convulsión expulsaba un poco más, y usó sus manos para cubrir su boca, manchando su palma con lágrimas, mocos, su sangre. Se talló sus ojos, y el mundo se pintó de rojo. Cuando los cerró, ya había dejado de toser - jadeaba exhausto, y se dejó caer al suelo pegando su frente al piso. 

Todavía brotaba algo de sangre desde su boca, y Lawrence sentía que escupía fuego desde su lengua. El agua empezaba a encharcarse dentro de la habitación, mezclándose con el rojo intenso en lentos remolinos.

_ Ya es todo,  _ Lawrence supuso,  _ esto es todo lo que me queda, y moriré aquí con el agua en mi cara.  _ Los momentos de claridad como este no duraban demasiado: mantenerse con esa lucidez y prolongarla indefinidamente eran milagros derivados de la compasión divina, y Lawrence había hecho mucho para no merecerla. Lamió sus labios con lentitud, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera utilizar para ayudarse a estirar la pata de una buena vez. Intentó levantarse, pero el aplastante vértigo no hacía mucho por ayudar a sus debilitados brazos.  _ Sip, es todo.  _ Lawrence estaba más calmado de lo que pudo haber pensado ante la inminente decisión de resignarse para siempre. 

Una memoria muy peculiar se hizo presente en ese instante. En una batalla, ya había sido dado por muerto - su equipo se había movilizado a otra parte del mapa, y Sniper (Lawrence en otra vida) permanecía inmóvil desde su punto, pero no porque quisiera: una explosión de granadas y algo de escombros le habían molido brazos y piernas, clavándole enormes estacas en su estómago, perforando sus pulmones, hígado, intestinos, y todo lo que lo hacía funcionar. Sniper no podía moverse, pero tampoco podía morir. Desde el suelo resoplaba, orando para que el dolor le provocara un desmayo y muriera sin saberlo. 

Su suerte no sería esa, muy para su desdicha.

Cuando un par de finos zapatos entraron en su campo de visión, su deseo de morir se acrecentó, y su Spy comenzó a platicarle de cualquier cosa, como si Sniper no estuviera muriendo por tener sus vísceras colgando. Murió, eventualmente, no sin antes soportar a Spy monologar sobre algo a lo que Lawrence le podía importar menos. Esa noche discutieron y tuvieron sexo, como cualquier otro día, como si Lawrence no hubiera estado en el incómodo limbo de la vida y la muerte. 

No pudo evitar reír, incluso en su estupor. 

Movió sus ojos hacia la puerta, y un par de finos zapatos entraron en su campo de visión. Lawrence frunció el ceño tanto como pudo, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba volteó hacia arriba, sobre los pantalones, la gabardina, la corbata, la  _ máscara,  _ los ojos que lo miraban con algo entre desdén y compasión. 

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí, pero no pensé que te vería así,

Con la punta de un zapato, su Spy hizo a un lado una corcholata.

—Aunque, no me sorprende, en realidad,

El agente se acercó y se agachó junto a Lawrence, tensando la tela de sus pantalones y mostrando sus calcetines.

—Dime, ¿te sientes bien?

Los ojos de Spy siempre habían sido curiosos. Su color era ordinario, o lo suficientemente ordinario para alguien de Europa. No, lo que a Lawrence le llamaba la atención era la mirada que Spy portaba: desinteresada, medianamente pesada y cargada de sueño. Esos ojos siempre cambiaban, por supuesto, pero cuando estaba a solas con Sniper siempre eran así. 

En estos momentos, Lawrence observaba a su Spy mirarlo con esos ojos. La familiaridad de su mirada le hizo esbozar una sonrisa ensangrentada.

Entonces Spy volvió a hablar, retornando la expresión de Lawrence con una similar.

—Entiendo, no tienes que hablar. Ya estoy aquí,  _ Lawrence, _

Spy estiró un brazo, colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de Lawrence. 

—Todo está bien,  _ Lawrence.  _ Todo está bien.

No podía sentir el cuero, ni el calor, ni el aroma de colonia o nicotina, pero sí podía escuchar su nombre en ese acento que lo volvía loco, entonado por aquella voz que en las noches le susurraba más que palabras sucias al oído. En un charco de sangre, lluvia y lágrimas, el mundo le trajo a la única persona que incluso en sus delirios todavía podía ver con claridad. 

<<<<+>>>>

_ —¿Qué harás después de la Guerra? _

_ Sniper abrió sus ojos debajo de su sombrero. Estaba descansando al aire libre, sobre una silla plegable que tomó prestada de la base para sus escapadas con su Spy. Trataba de dormir, pero no terminaba de relajarse, y la voz del agente le hizo pensar en lo que jamás tuvo tiempo para reflexionar. _

_ —Aún no estoy seguro. Tal vez vuelva a Australia, no sé.  _

_ El silencio que siguió se volvió incómodo, y Lawrence se vio forzado a hablar. _

_ —…¿Tú sabes a dónde irás, Spy? _

_ El otro hombre rió, manipulando un encendedor mientras respondía. _

_ —Mon loup, mi pregunta no era a dónde irás, si no qué harás cuando todo esto acabe, _

_ Sniper olió la nicotina, y arrugó su nariz aún bajo el sombrero. _

_ —¿Te gustaría seguir siendo un asesino?  _

_ Pensar en perseguir contratos después de haber recibido tanto dinero por este no era atractivo. Quizás no, Sniper quería decir. _

_ —¿Te gustaría estar conmigo? ¿Lawrence? _

_ No podía recordar si había dicho sí. Había querido decir que sí, pero no podía recordar con precisión qué era lo que había dicho. _

_ De todos modos, cuando se quitó el sombrero, estaba solo, solo. Únicamente quedaba una colilla humeante, un par de pisadas que se alejaban y desaparecían, el intenso aroma de nicotina, de colonia, de pólvora, de sangre.  _

**Author's Note:**

> El lugar donde decidí botar a Lawrence está basado en una islita chiquitita donde viví hace 700000 años. Si pudiera, volvería, pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer :p
> 
> Espero que no haya sido tan pesado leer. Gracias!!


End file.
